Hawk Seraph
/15 /20 /43 |Zodiac = Áries |Birthplace = Europa (Mundo Real) |Height = 171 cm |Weight = 62 kg |Blood Type = B+ |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói (Aliado) |Class = Lancer Gunner Archer |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe Sky Seraph (Irmão); Hypatia (Esposa); Haruna Seraph (Filha); Agnesi (Cunhada); Lumina Ophan (Cunhada); Lina Tenshi (Sobrinha); Aika Tenshi (Sobrinha) |Likes = Tokusatsus |Dislikes = Pessoas indecisas, vulgaridades |Hobbies = Ler livros |Love Interests = Hypatia |Job/Occupation = Major das Forças Armadas de Strahta |Rival = Sky Seraph |Archenemy = Luce-D |Master = |Rank = B |Favorite Food = Arroz com Omelete |Forte in Sports = Xadrez |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Ryoukenwaza Soujuujutsu Técnicas militares |Powers = |Weapons = Deathly Abyss (Dual-Bladed Spear/Dual Pistols) |Energys = 気 KI |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = XVII(46) }} Hawk Seraph (ホーク・セラフ Hōku Serafu) é o irmão mais novo do Rei dos Desenhos, Sky Seraph. Ele é parte de um exército e tem o estatuto de Major. Embora ele seja irmão do Rei dos Desenhos, sua natureza como um humano do Mundo Real o dificulta a acompanhar a evolução rápida de seus companheiros. Aparência Personalidade Inicialmente, quando criança, Hawk era um menino tímido sempre forçado a seguir os esquemas de seu irmão que acabam em problemas. Porem, as experiências de Hawk ao testemunhar a importância de seu irmão como escolhido, enquanto ele como um humano normal do Mundo Real, portanto cheio de limitações se comparado a todos em sua volta, o transformou em um jovem arrogante, excessivamente racional e extremamente sério. O que o levou a crer que Sky era uma má influencia para o ritmo de sua própria evolução e vice-versa. Durante seu treinamento no exercito, Hawk mudou muito com o tempo. Ganhando confiança, conhecimento e influencia. Ele também demonstra desconfiança em relação a Melvin e Hypatia durante suas jornadas, mas ele retira sua hostilidade após Hypatia salvar a sua vida. Hawk eventualmente se abre mais para Sky, embora nunca restauraram completamente o vínculo que tinham quando crianças. Devido a ser o irmão mais novo, ele tem empatia com a situação de Hypatia com sua irmã, compreendendo a dificuldade de lidar com irmãos mais velhos. Ele mais a frente admite seus sentimentos por ela, mas Hypatia confunde a situação achando que ele vai se casar com outra pessoa e que vai tomar um banho antes de participar da cerimônia de casamento. Um lado cômico dele, é que Hawk tende a ser muito tenso e incomodo sobre pequenos detalhes específicos que outros não costumam ligar, bem como sua admiração "nerd" secreta para o gênero Tokusatsu, que ele tenta manter em segredo. Ele diversas vezes demonstrou extremo incomodo com o tamanho da saia de Lumina e demonstrou frustração com a forma transformada de Darkyren por "exibir muito o corpo". História Turn Back the Pendulum The King of Cartoons XVII Nos tempos atuais, Hawk aparentemente se distanciou da luta contra vilões após a morte do seu irmão, mas continua fazendo parte do exercito militar de Strahta. Ele foi convidado para o casamento de Lina Tenshi no Reino de Phantasia, também recebendo a notícia de que a garota era sua sobrinha perdida a anos, mas não pode comparecer ao evento devido a estar muito ocupado com seu trabalho. Mais tarde ele é visto conversando com Hypatia no telefone, revelando que agora são casados. Imediatamente ele começa a falar com outra pessoa na ligação, revelando ser sua filha: Haruna Seraph. Poderes e Habilidades * Instant Valse - Hawk usa sua arma para empurrar o inimigo com força, mandando-os para o ar. Ele então transforma sua Dualblade em pistolas e atira no inimigo repetidamente, finalmente terminando com um tiro final poderoso. * Tempest Arrow - Ele dobra suas duas lâminas em um arco e, em seguida, puxa a corda elétrica, carregando uma grande flecha. Depois que ele solta a flecha, ela se divide em várias flechas para acertar o inimigo várias vezes. * Expiation - Hawk corta o inimigo várias vezes com suas laminas. Em seguida, empala o inimigo em uma das laminas e troca a outra por uma arma para atirar no inimigo várias vezes, finaliza lançando o inimigo e atirando várias vezes com as duas armas. * Renverse Raison - Hawk carrega energia nas palmas das mãos e dispara contra o inimigo. Estilo de Luta Hawk por ser um humano normal do Mundo Real, possui uma evolução de poder de luta muito mais demorada que um humano do Mundo dos Desenhos ou um humano "especial" do Mundo Real. Para contornar isso, ele se tornou um lutador extremamente versátil utilizando diversos tipos de estratégias e armadilhas usando todo tipo de parafernália. Sua arma também reflete o foco na versatilidade, onde ele utiliza sua Dual-Bladed Spear, para ataques corpo a corpo com o estilo Ryoukenwaza (両剣技, lit. "Double Sword Arts"). Mas pensando em sua defesa física mais vulnerável se comparado a de outros personagens, ele acomoda essa fraqueza através de seu segundo estilo, Soujuujutsu (双銃術, "Twin Gun Techniques"), que consiste em ataques de longa distancia transformando sua arma em um par de pistolas. A arma de Hawk também é capaz de se transformar em um arco e flecha, aumentando suas opções de ataques. Música * Leave All Behind - Música tema Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Comentários do Autor "Acho que uma das coisas que se tornaram mais comuns de se perguntar na fanfic é o desempenho de alguém do Mundo Real no Mundo dos Desenhos. Eu já tinha dado a resposta de que eles possuem um desempenho abaixo da média, a menos que sejam "escolhidos", possuem uma evolução abaixo até mesmo de um humano normal do Mundo dos Desenhos. Essencialmente, Hawk é o inverso de Sky. Embora ambos sejam irmãos, Sky como o Rei dos Desenhos é muito mais fantasioso, sonhador e muito mais positivo. '' ''Já Hawk mantém sua natureza como alguém do Mundo Real, sendo o total inverso de personagens que somos acostumados a ver. Ele é completamente realista e parece questionar cada mínimo detalhe que não faça sentido para ele. Um desse momentos a se notar é quando Hawk simplesmente destrói o sonho de Melvin de pensar em ter uma filha, ou quando ele aponta os problemas de casamento, compartilhando pensamentos extremamente realistas e absurdamente negativos. Porem, Hawk ainda é uma pessoa que viveu uma grande quantidade de tempo no Mundo dos Desenhos e lembra claramente dos sentimentos que tinha quando criança e ele demonstra isso mais abertamente com o tempo. Podemos dizer que Hawk apenas abraçou sua natureza do Mundo Real apenas por decepção de no fundo ser apenas um humano comum, diferente de seu irmão. Agora que eu vejo a história por inteiro, acho que Hawk não é um bom exemplo de humano normal no Mundo dos Desenhos que eu queria exibir haha Mesmo como um humano normal do Mundo Real, ele ainda teve um desempenho acima da média... Diria eu que se fosse outra pessoa, não teria conseguido os mesmos feitos que ele. Mas podemos dar créditos somente ao seu grande esforço e dedicação, que vieram para compensar a sua falta de poder natural. Provavelmente me foquei muito mais em mostrar um irmão decepcionado por não ser especial do que mostrar as consequências dele "não ser especial". Mas isso ao menos mostra que Hawk é diferente de Jessi. Afinal, a irmã de Vinix parece não ter qualquer interesse profundo com o Mundo dos Desenhos." Galeria Kid Hawk.png Hawk Seraph.png Hawk 2.jpg Hawk Cut-in.png Hawk 3.png Trívias * Embora a personalidade de Hawk seja essencialmente idêntica a de Hubert Oswell, personagem usado como base para sua aparência e papel, suas motivações em relação a seus irmãos são quase inversas. Hubert vê seu irmão Asbel Lhant como uma má influencia e após o tempo que ficaram separados ele retornou se gabando que estava finalmente mais forte que Asbel, o que se provou verídico em sua primeira batalha. Hawk por outro lado se lamenta por ser um mero humano comum do Mundo Real enquanto seu irmão Sky Seraph é um herói escolhido com uma rápida evolução. Mesmo depois de se reencontrarem mais velhos, Hawk é ciente que mesmo com o esforço para se tornar mais forte e superar suas limitações, ele nunca alcançará o nível de seu irmão e seus companheiros do Mundo dos Desenhos. * Como Sky e Eichi, Hawk também teve uma filha do sexo feminino. Com Darkyren sendo a única exceção por seu filho ser Freecell el Magnus, embora Darkyren ficou no grupo de Sky temporariamente. * Ironicamente, algumas características de Hawk refletem certas características que Lina viria a ter anos depois. ** Dentre o grupo de Sky relacionados a família de Lina, Hawk é o único a utilizar arco e flecha (Embora Lumina lance flechas de luz sem um arco). ** Hawk entrou para o exército na tentativa de suprimir sua fraqueza, coincidentemente, Lina fez algo parecido em 2008. ** Hawk sempre demonstrou um extremo incomodo com garotas que utilizam saias muito curtas, vendo isso como algo vulgar (Ao ponto de criticar o visual de Lumina). Ironicamente, Lina é conhecida por utilizar saias longas ao contrário de sua mãe. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Personagens da série Pendulum Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Abril